Alley fun
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Michael chats up a girl at the bar and things take an interesting turn when he tells her to meet him in the alley for some fun.


Michael sat at the bar of a random bar when he spotted a girl with black hair and grey eyes wearing a black leather jacket, a blood red shirt half top, ripped jeans and black shoes sitting alone at a small table. Not realising Dean and the others were at the other end of the room he went over to the woman.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked sitting down opposite her.

"Ehh no thanks" The woman said.

"Oh come on just one drink?" Michael said.

"No" The woman said before getting up and going to sit at the bar.

"Come on what will one drink hurt?" Michael asked sitting beside her again.

"My self-respect and dignity?" The woman offered.

"Very funny" Michael rolled his eyes unaware that the group were now watching him with interest.

"If I let you buy me a drink will you leave me alone?" The woman sighed.

"No promises" Michael flashed her a smile as Seth put two beers in front of them.

"So you get stood up or something?" Michael asked.

"No I just finished a meeting with my brothers" The woman replied.

"You got a boyfriend?"

"No"

"Shame for someone as beautiful as yourself" Michael smiled.

"Ehh thanks I guess?"

"Can I get a name?" Michael questioned.

"Crystal or just Crys" She sighed.

"I'm Michael"

"You're not going to give up are you?" Crys looked to him.

"No" Michael shook his head.

"Ok well this has been….something but I'm going to go now" Crys said standing up.

"How about we go back to my place for drinks?" Michael suggested standing as well.

"Look what part of 'I'm not interested' don't you understand?" Crys asked in an annoyed tone.

"The part on why you won't go out with me" Michael smirked.

"You're not my type" Crys said turning to walk to the exit. Michael reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him.

"How about we just sit down calmly and have a nice chat?" He said in a low tone.

"Or how about you let me go and go back to jackin off to porn?" Crys suggested.

"I like my option better" Michael said before Crys spun and gripped the back of his neck before forcing him down against the bar. By now everyone at the bar was watching them especially Dean and the others. Crys placed her leg between Michael's and bent down next to him.

"You came here looking for some fun didn't you?" Crys said seductively so only he could hear.

"Let me go" Michael growled.

"I don't think I will" Crys said pressing his head harder against the cold bar surface. Just to make the situation more embarrassing for Michael Crys began to lightly grind her knee against him making him bite back a groan. Michael struggled against her grip which made Crys smirk again. The demons in the bar shrugged and turned back to their conversations or pool ignoring them while the group contemplated helping Michael.

"Now if you're still interested which I'm sure you are considering your already half hard, we do this my way" Crys said loosening her grip on him slightly. Michael said nothing but twisted out of her grip and pinned her to the bar.

"If we do this we're doing it my way not yours" Michael growled.

"Fine" Crys gritted out after a few seconds.

"Good girl. Now meet me in the alley in 5 minutes alone" Michael said before walking out of the bar casually. Crys downed another shot before following Michael out. She went to the alley and leant against the wall waiting for him to show up. After 10 minutes Crys pushed herself off the wall and was about to zap home when Michael pushed her roughly against the wall.

"I'm surprised you actually listened" He said before kissing her passionately. Crys remained still and swung her hips forward swiftly grinding against Michael who growled and pulled away.

"I said my way now behave!" He growled low. Crys smirked at him and nodded. Michael praised her with another kiss before Crys flipped him and pinned him to the wall so she was in control.

"What did I just say" Michael said.

"I know what you said but I am no one's bitch" Crys said before cupping him through his jeans making him moan. Crys nodded in approval of the noise he made and started to undo his belt. Once his jeans and boxers hit the ground she got on her knees and took him into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Michael cursed throwing his head back hitting the cold brick wall. Crys ran her tongue teasingly over the slit earning her another moan. She slowed her pace when she tasted pre-cum and teased him more. Michael tangled his fingers in her black hair and felt his orgasm build in his stomach. Crys teasingly ran her tongue around the head of his cock and cupped his balls making him shout and cum down the back of her throat. Crys swallowed everything and felt Michael pull her to stand. He swiftly removed her jeans and panties before slamming her against the wall and lifting her so her legs were wrapped around his hips. Michael thrust into her making Crys moan and rest her head against his neck. Michael pulled her away from his neck and smashed his lips to hers in a rough, heated kiss. Crys ground against Michael and slipped her tongue into his mouth when he let out a moan. Michael moved and kissed down her jaw and neck before biting down hard but not hard enough to puncture the skin. Crys placed her hands on his shoulders and ground against him again making him growl. Michael picked up his sped and pace on his thrusting and Crys came with a shout. Michael continued to thrust and came a few seconds later. Crys unwrapped her legs from his hips when he pulled out of her and leant her head back against the wall.

"We're not done yet" Michael panted. Crys cocked an eyebrow at him before he flipped her till he had her pinned against the wall with her back to him. She felt him push two fingers inside her wet entrance before pulling them out and pressing slowly into her ass making her groan and lean her head in the crook of her arm. Michael smirked and watched her come undone in front of him. He added another finger before scissoring them and pulling out despite her groan of protest. He lined himself up against her and gripped her hips bending her over more before pushing into her. Crys moaned and bucked back against him as the sound of skin against skin and moans from both of them echoed around the alley. Michael slammed into her roughly and picked up speed. Soon they both came shouting each other's names before collapsing to the ground.

"So what'd you think?" Michael asked as Crys leant her head on his shoulder while pulling up her jeans and panties.

"That was in the top 5 best sex we've had. We should definitely role-play more often" Crys nodded.

"Yeah nice acting in there by the way" Michael complemented.

"Thank you. Your brothers and the others were in there by the way" Crys stated.

"Worth it" Michael laughed. Crys smiled and let Michael zap them to their apartment for some well earned rest.


End file.
